1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench having a cover positioning device, and more particularly to a ratchet wrench having a cover positioning device, wherein the cover may be mounted easily and conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional ratchet wrench in accordance with the prior art comprises a handle having one end formed with a receiving recess, a ratchet wheel mounted in the receiving recess of the handle, and a cover mounted in the receiving recess of the handle, to cover the ratchet wheel, thereby preventing the ratchet wheel from detaching from the receiving recess of the handle. However, the cover mounted in the receiving recess of the handle in a locking manner, so that assembly and disassembly of conventional ratchet wrench is difficult and inconvenient.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a ratchet wrench having a cover positioning device, wherein the cover may be mounted easily and conveniently.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a ratchet wrench having a cover positioning device, wherein the C-shaped snap ring may be mounted in the depression of the cover and locked in the locking groove of the receiving recess of the handle easily and conveniently, so as to efficiently prevent the cover and the ratchet wheel from being detached from the receiving recess of the handle.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a ratchet wrench having a cover positioning device, wherein it is easy to form the depression in the surface of the cover, thereby simplifying fabrication of the ratchet wrench.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a ratchet wrench having a cover positioning device, comprising a handle having one end formed with a receiving recess, a ratchet wheel mounted in the receiving recess of the handle, and a cover mounted in the receiving recess of the handle, to cover the receiving recess of the handle and the ratchet wheel, wherein:
the cover has a surface formed with a depression, the depression has an opened side, so that the depression has a stepwise cross-section, and a C-shaped snap ring is mounted in the depression of the cover, the C-shaped snap ring has one side selectively locked on a wall of the receiving recess of the handle and an outer periphery of the ratchet wheel.
Preferably, the wall of the receiving recess of the handle is formed with a locking groove for locking the C-shaped snap ring.
Preferably, the outer periphery of the ratchet wheel is formed with a locking groove for locking the C-shaped snap ring.
Preferably, the cover is formed with a through hole to mate with the ratchet wheel, and the depression of the cover is located at an outer periphery of the through hole.
Preferably, the depression of the cover has a semi-circular shape.
Preferably, the depression of the cover has an annular shape.